Electrophotography is commonly used in digital printers or presses. Digital printing may use a variety of print material to reproduce a variety of digital sources on a variety of media. Digital printers or presses may utilize a photoconductor to apply print material to a print medium. The photoconductor may be charged and exposed to light. Images produced by such systems comprise a series of dots. It is desirable to increase the uniformity of the sizes of these dots.